


Jelly Doughnut

by babykpats



Series: Short Shorts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi.</p><p>I'm Ian Gallagher.</p><p>All of you must really hate me by now.</p><p>Yeah, I figured.</p><p>I mean I could be wrong and some of you out there might actually be rooting for me. But I sincerely doubt it.</p><p>I have come here to explain myself. Not to make you like me, no. I've given that up months ago. I'm explaining everything for my own sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Doughnut

Hi.

I'm Ian Gallagher.

All of you must really hate me by now.

Yeah, I figured.

I mean I could be wrong and some of you out there might actually be rooting for me. But I sincerely doubt it.

I have come here to explain myself. Not to make you like me, no. I've given that up months ago. I'm explaining everything for my own sanity.

Let's see.

I guess I should start by talking about that whole deal with the firemen. Yeah, not too many of you enjoyed that part. I can give you a billion pages worth of excuses, blaming everything on my condition but let me give you the one-sentence-version.

My meds needed to be adjusted.

I know. Fucked with my head the moment I found out too.

I wasn't in love, I was in heat. I was oversexualized and raring to go, fully convinced that I was completely over Mickey.

But one stolen firetruck and one pissed off (ex-)boyfriend later, I found myself medicated and standing in front of the door that lead to the visiting room, waiting until visiting hours started.

Once I got in, I sat in the chair feeling like a fish in an aquarium. When the guard came back, there was no sign of Mickey.

"He says he doesn't wanna see you." The guard said through the phone-thing.

Call me egotistical or whatever but I didn't know how to deal with Mickey's rejection, only cause I rarely got rejected, least of all by Mickey. So, I just sat there with my mouth hanging open which, in retrospect, succeeded in making me look like a goldfish in the aforementioned aquarium.

The guard looked around before sitting down. "You okay, kid?"

I frowned, not because I was mad or anything, but because I was genuinely checking if my brain was okay. A thing that I started doing after my aformentioned firetruck-stealing-fireman-fucking phase.

When I felt stable enough, I nodded. "Did he say why?" I asked.

The guard shook his head.

I know that some sort of emotion should come into play right about now. Sadness, anger or betrayal maybe? But there was nothing.

Note to self: Bring this up with the therapist.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Honestly? He's good."

"Good?"

Thankfully the guard seemed to understand that I wanted as much detail as possible without me having to actually ask for them.

"He's good. Really good. A couple months ago, the other guards and I were afraid that one day, we'll walk into his cell and find out that he'd killed himself or something. But now, he did a complete 180. He seems happy. As much as he can be, considering."

I just nodded.

So that was how life went for the next couple of years. I'd go to the visiting room, ask for Johnny the guard, and sit in my aquarium. He'd tell me how Mickey was and I'd listen.

The first few times, I'd go in there hoping that Mickey would want to see me. After the 10th time, I gave up and just started asking for Johnny instead.

I'd gone every Monday consistently until I stopped.

Now I generally don't like talking about this part of my life cause, well, I just don't want to. Which probably means that I absolutely have to.

I stopped going when Marco came into the scene.

First of all, let me introduce Marco.

I thought I'd put a disclaimer though that this introduction might be a little inaccurate considering that all the information I have came from Johnny the guard who may or may not be under the influence of an inordinate amount of jelly doughnuts.

So, Marco.

Marco, in a nutshell, is the son of some druglord from Colombia. He was imprisoned because his anger management issues caused him to kill three of his bodyguards with kitchen knives.  
  
Johnny said that he thought Marco's dad could have easily gotten him out of prison but Johnny figured that Marco's dad thought that he should keep his son in jail to teach him a lesson. But that was only Johnny's opinion. (Note: Keep the jelly doughnuts in mind.)

Anyway, Marco and Mickey are together.

Just thought I'd just rip the bandaid off in one pull.

I wouldn't have minded if Johnny said that they were fucking. That was cool, that was something Mickey did. But saying that they were together? That's some serious shit right there.

I lied.

I didn't stop visiting the moment I found out about Mickey and Marco's relationship. I still came back a couple of times, hoping for some news about their break-up. (No luck, though.) The thing that stopped the visits was when Johnny told me that the other inmates started referred to them as M&M.

I was out of there as fast as a goldfish could swim.

You may be wondering why I sound detached when I talk about this and it's only now that I realized that I haven't premised you with my current situation.

Sorry.

The aquarium, Johnny the guard, M&M and all that happened 8 years ago. Yup.

If you do the math, then you'll come to the reason why I started doing this in the first place.

This morning when I woke up, I got a text from an old friend.

Johnny the Guard: Your boy's coming out today. Thought you wanted to know.

So I decided to do this as sort of a mental check-up to make sure that I don't fuck up what may be the last time I get to see or talk to Mickey.

I'm actually about to leave the apartment.

I'll let you guys know how it went when I get back.

UPDATE:

Hi!

Despite the years that have passed, Mickey's pretty much the same.

He looks the same way.

Smells the same way.

Feels the same way.

Fucks the same way.

Snores the same way.

What about Marco, you may ask?

Well, he snores louder than Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing any fluffy gallavich thing is just depressing but I promised to continue Free Samples. And I will. Eventually.


End file.
